


How can they not understand?

by Lion01



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01
Summary: Asami and Korra return from the Spirit World. Now, they want to tell their friends that they are in a relationship. But what if they do everything they can to not understand?





	How can they not understand?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> So, I'm going to talk for a little bit before the story. English is still not my first language. Usually, I write my stories in both languages though my English is far from being perfect. And usually, it's understandable despite the mistakes. But this time, I wrote this OS only in English. Let me explain why. First, this is supposed to be funny (but I'm not very sure it is) and a part of the story just doesn't work in my first language. Then, I thought that maybe if I wrote it in English without translating from my first language, I would make less mistakes. I hope it will work! Anyway, please enjoy!

The shine of the portal failed, replaced by the light of a bright sun. It was morning in Republic City. The two women emerging from the portal left the Spirit World to come back to the reality. The city was destroyed all around them but now was not the time to care. Korra and Asami were not quite ready to completely leave their realm of joy and love they experienced the past couple of weeks. They knew they would have to do a lot of things in order to help the citizens, the Earth Republic and to fix all this mess caused by Kuvira. But they could still escape the responsibilities for a few moments, before being overwhelmed by work. So, still holding hands they walked out of the crater covered with vines.

"So, we're back. What do we do now?" The blue-eyed Avatar asked.

Their vacation was wonderful, but indeed they were back and hadn't really planed what to do next.

"Actually, I was thinking of a nap. Though I loved being in the Spirit World, it's not very restful and I missed my bed." Asami stated.

"Says the woman who falls asleep on her desk." Korra said ironically with a smirk.

"Hey! I don't always sleep on my desk! And certainly not during weeks. So, come on, let's get some rest."

"Okay…" Korra responded hesitantly. "But… where? The Air Temple is probably full of refugees, and the Sato mansion full of Mako and Bolin's family. What if they are there?"

She paused before continuing:

"Should we tell them or not?"

The engineer simply raised an eyebrow.

"I mean… I don't want to hide but with Mako… I think maybe we should go easy on him. It can be… disturbing."

The green eyes softened as Asami answered:

"Well, yeah... It's something very new but I don't want to hide either. We'll find out when it will happen."

"You're right." Korra nodded. "Let's go, then!"

Asami headed to the Sato mansion and Korra simply followed her. They walked together along the streets of the city, exchanging sometimes furtive glances and slight smiles during their little walk. The warmth which has bloomed inside of them from each other company carried every step they took, making them wanting to stay together and keep a bright smile meant only for themselves.

The streets were still full of some weird silent. However, it was maybe for the best. As there was nobody, they could walk without being bothered. They were still the Avatar and the CEO of Future Industries. And to be honest, they had probably been searched for the past few weeks. It was not as if they had warned anyone… They had been very hasty. Maybe a little too much. But it had been three years! It was time to make a step. And maybe a few more others then… It had lead them to spend a wonderful time together, to finally talk about their feelings and express them. It was really good. It was some kind of freedom. It was the freedom of loving, being accepted by the other. There was no more prison for these feelings. However, it was the beginning so, sometimes, they were still a little bit unsure about what to do, what not to do. In one look though, these fears were defeated.

Despite the calm out there and between them, they were still very happy. Even tiredness didn't reach them. They walked for a few minutes. Eventually, they reached the Sato Mansion. The owner entered the mansion without any hesitation. And in spite of being a bit uncertain, Korra stepped inside after her. There were noises in the building. People were in it; it was sure. Asami didn't pay much attention to it and started climbing the stairs to access her room. One moment, she looked back at the blue-eyed woman who had been distracted by the noises and had stopped. She waited for her. Korra finally made eye contact and smiled. Then, both of them went upstairs, in Asami's bedroom. The older woman didn't bother to take off anything before throwing herself on the bed.

"That's good." She said while enjoying the softness of the mattress.

She encouraged Korra to do the same. So, she came next to Asami. The two of them lying on the bed, face to face, Asami and Korra talked as they used to do when they were only friends. But it hadn't changed. They were still best friends, but they were also something more. They were also lovers. One doesn't cancel the other out. Slowly, tirednessfell on them, their eyelashes becoming heavy and their voices turning into whispers.

"Thanks, Korra. For having me visiting the Spirit World with you. I can't think of anyone I would have rather gone..."

She yawned. Which caused a yawn from the Avatar too.

"Anytime, Asami. Anytime... I loved being there with you too..."

A few seconds later, the two women were asleep, fingers interlaced.

* * *

Grandma Yin entered the room where she expected nobody to be in. What a surprise when she saw the two ladies everyone had been looking for during weeks! She actually blinked, wondering if this was real. Maybe she was getting a bit too old and was seeing things? When had these two come back? The grandmother from the former Earth Kingdom got closer to check it was really Asami and Korra, and that she was not daydreaming. She got closer to the bed, onto which the two women were laying peacefully asleep, curious. But as she got nearer and nearer, Korra started to sense a presence. Still on guard like she had needed to be in the spirit world, the Avatar suddenly awoke, ready to fight any treat. The abrupt move of the now-awoke body made Grandma Yin step back and make a ridiculous noise of surprise. Although it was not very loud, it was enough to wake up the CEO too, since she also had to be brisker than usual for a little while. When the two young women saw the old one scared like death, they relaxed, removing from a fighting stance.

"Oh, Grandma Yin, it's you." Korra stated with relief, as she sat properly on the bed.

Asami sighed before asking softy:

"Why did you entered this room? You know it's my bedroom, right?"

"I know, I know. I just heard noises and I wanted to make sure none of my family were in your private space. It so kind of yours to host us. I wouldn't want anybody to ruin your mansion."

"Okay… Thanks. But as you can see, it was just Korra and I. So, it's okay, no need to worry."

"Yes, I can see that. So… you two are back? Mako and Bolin are down stairs. They'll be so happy to see you! I'm going to tell them you're here!"

And this way, she just disappeared from the room, very quickly for an old woman.

"Wait!" Korra said, too late. She hit her forehead with her palm. "Didn't I say Mako and Bolin could be here? Guess time is coming."

Asami sat next to her. She removed the hand which covered Korra's face. Then, she cupped the dark-skinned face with her hand, brushing her cheeks with her thumbs.

"Are you afraid?" She asked Korra. "Because if you don't want them to know, we can wait. If you're uncomfortable with the idea, we don't have to do it, okay?"

"No! It's not that." The blue-eye woman answered, covering the pale hands with her own. "I know that I love you. I'm completely sure about that. And I don't want to wait for them to know. But… I just don't know what will happen next. I don't know how to tell them, and if they will be okay with that."

The question remained on hold for a few seconds. They didn't have any answer.

"And if they are not?" Asami asked abruptly. "Would that change anything?"

"Actually… No. No, it wouldn't." She smiled at the older woman who smiled her back.

Their forehead met. They both closed their eyes simply enjoying the proximity: their skins against each other, their breath brushing their face, sharing the same warmth.

"I'd like to stay like that forever." The Avatar whispered.

"I know, me too." The CEO softy whispered back. "But we can't."

"It's true…"

However, they stayed like that for a few seconds in silence. Eventually, Korra broke the silence again:

"Fine. Let's do this! Let's tell them. You ready?"

"I am." Asami responded confidently.

She gave Korra a quick kiss and stood up. The blue-eyed woman looked at the black-haired beauty smiling warmly, before taking the hand which was offered and standing up too. They smiled at each other before exiting the room. They knew that whatever their friends might think, it wouldn't matter because they couldn't change their feelings.

They headed downstairs where Grandma Yin had told them their friends were. Indeed, they were waiting for them at the end of the stairs.

"Hey, guys! How have you been?" Korra saluted.

The younger brother took the two young women in a big embrace.

"Actually great! Given the fact the city is mostly destroyed." He answered enthusiastic. "What about you? Where have you been?"

"Spirit World. We were taking some vacation."

Bolin's eyes wide opened as he became aware of the destination. "Really? How was it?"

"Wonderful! It really was spectacular." Asami said as memories flashed in her head.

She went to tell them about the landscapes, their adventures... And she was saying all of that with such a joy! Korra softy looked at her. The way the black-haired woman was talking about their vacation was even more wonderful than the vacation itself; her eyes were bright on an illuminated face, she couldn't stay still one moment, her attitude was transpiring pure joy. This sight only was enough for Korra. Asami really was gorgeous, and seeing her this happy was all Korra needed. Thinking she was a cause of her happiness made her melt inside. It couldn't be better.

"Yeah? And… Wait." Bolin said. The young man, until then completely involved in Asami's story, kind of woke up suddenly. "We would have loved coming too! Why didn't you tell us?"

There it was.

"Sorry guys... It's just... We needed to relax…" Korra talked again, hesitantly.

"And we didn't? Or maybe you see us like a burden? Yeah, you can't relax with us." Bolin crossed his arms a little bit frustrated. He pouted.

"That's not what I meant! We just needed a little time alone… just the two of us."

"What for?" Mako finally spoke as if his investigator side had taken over.

"We needed to talk about some... stuff." The Avatar responded. She sounded a little bit unsure.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Ugh… Okay guys... Maybe you'll find it a bit weird but that's something we have to tell you."

"Spill it out." Bolin said as an evidence.

Korra glanced at Asami to make sure it was the right time and that they were thinking about the same thing. The older woman just nodded.

"We are together." Korra said quickly, hoping to quickly be done with the subject.

She expected the two men to react but she only met a strange silence. She stared at the two men waiting for them to talk.

"Yeah…" Bolin eventually spoke. "We can see that. You're next to each other!"

What? Was that some kind of joke? Had they really not understood what she had meant? "Not together that way! I mean we are girlfriends!"

"We already know that." He said confidently.

Korra blinked. "Really?"

Now, she didn't understand anything. How had they known? Had they known for long? It was very surprising... But why hadn't they understood the first time she had told them?

"Who doesn't?" Mako stated unconcerned as he shrugged.

Now, this was even more stunning! What did he mean? She was pretty sure she hadn't told anybody. Had Asami told anyone? The glanced at the taller woman, only to notice that she was as lost as herself.

"Uh… Who? I'm pretty sure nobody knows." The CEO voiced out. She was certain Korra and herself were on the same wavelength.

"Come on! Don't take us for fools! Everyone knows that the Avatar and CEO of Future Industries are the best friends in the world! Even to the point of avoiding inviting their other friends to their private vacation so they can be just the two of them."

Silence settled down once again while the two women were processing what they had said.

"What? Do you really think what you're saying?" Korra finally said.

"Of course, I do!"

Korra had to admit she could understand their misunderstanding. Herself had told Asami once she never had a girlfriend before. But back then, she hadn't meant it the same way!

"That's not the point!" Now, she shouted, starting feeling angry. How could they not understand? Why had they had to make the task even more complicated? Then, she felt a light hand on her shoulder. She knew it was Asami who was asking her to calm herself down. So, she took a deep breath before continuing. "Listen, we love you guys but Asami and I needed time to figure out some things."

"And we still don't know what?"

"Haven't you been listening? I'm trying to tell you from the beginning!"

"Tell us what?"

"That we are dating!" She bursted out. She couldn't be clearer. Nope. Impossible.

"Of course, you are."

"Finally!" Korra yelled. She was so happy that she just wanted to jump into the air. Extraordinary! What a battle to make them understand! But finally, there they were.

"Who are they?"

Okay… Now, she was lost again. What now? What wasn't clear in what she had said?

"Who are they…" Korra repeated while she was still trying to understand the logic. "Who 'they'?"

"The guys you two are dating." Bolin stated.

Right… They had managed not to understand! How? Were they blind? Deaf? This had to be a huge joke! Asami could say what she wanted, she was fed up with all of that.

"There aren't any guys!" She shouted much louder than the last times.

"So… you lied?" Mako asked her.

"Of course not! Because we are dating each other!"

This time, there was no way she could be clearer. No way! The two men were staring at them, incredulous. Their eyes were empty. Did she have to tell them one more time? Spirits! It couldn't be true! They just had this face because they were understanding, right? Finally, after a short and little bit tense silence, Bolin spoke:

"Wait… No, I'm lost... So, who are you two dating?"

Korra put a finger right in front of his face, she opened her mouth ready to respond with all the exasperation she felt. However, at this moment, Asami stated calmly:

"Okay, that's enough."

She was losing her patience too. Also, she simply kissed Korra on her lips. The latter didn't expect this kiss. She moved back, but as always when Asami was kissing her, she kissed her back, forgetting every thing else. The black-haired woman couldn't help but running her pale hands across Korra's muscular back, while the shorter girl put her hands on her waist. But as Korra went to deepen the kiss, Asami went back grudgingly. The blue-eyed girl tried to keep their lips connected but Asami prevented her to do so, earning a light moan from the Avatar, as well as a pout.

"I'm sorry." She whispered with an apologetic tone, still a few inches from the blue-eyed woman lips. Though one of her hand was on her back, the other one came to caress lightly Korra's jawline in order to comfort her a little bit. "But you should remember that we are not alone…"

Damn, she had forgotten about that! The dark-skinned girl craned her neck to look at the brothers who were staring at them in awe. Now, they had understood! Their eyes were wide, their jaws had dropped, and they were at a loss of word. No denial anymore! She looked back at the green beautiful eyes of the woman the loved. She was looking in the same direction playfully. Then, when she reached the blue eyes, she said with a grin:

"Do you think they get it, now?"

Korra grinned back at her, and she wanted to laugh. This woman was so incredible!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who read it! I hope it was okay. Feel free to leave a comment, or a kudo! I would be very happy to hear any thought you have! (And honestly, I don't know if the 'dating thing' is not just too much. Or if the story isn't just too much...) Anyway, thanks a lot for reading, and I hope you liked it!


End file.
